VR is a computer technology that replicates an environment, real or imagined, and simulates a user's physical presence and environment to allow for user interaction. VR headsets provide visual and audio information to the user in order to immerse the user in the desired environment. Some VR systems may provide tactile information, generally known as force feedback. VR systems are becoming increasingly popular in medical, gaming, or military applications.
VR navigation has been important for improving user experiences since guidance in the mixture of virtual and real environments can help increase the user's confidence. VR navigation is individually based. In other words, users wearing a VR headset are provided navigation information meant for their individual use. This may result in problems in a group of VR users.